


Run

by StarryBlackSky



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryBlackSky/pseuds/StarryBlackSky
Summary: Decided I felt like writing a poem as my first work here.This one is pretty much inspired by personal struggle~





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I felt like writing a poem as my first work here.  
> This one is pretty much inspired by personal struggle~

"Run, run like your life depended on it!" a part of my mind tells me.

And I run, as fast as I can, my legs barely carrying me.

Something's chasing me. I can't see it, but I can feel it. It's right behind me, like a shadow. It's always right behind me.  
I don't want to be a part of it.

I'm getting breathless. My legs are heavy. My feet ache.  
How much longer am I going to be able to run?

   
I'm tired. I need to rest. I've run for so long.  
But I can't rest now.

Need to keep running.

Need to hold out a little longer.

Can't give in to the fear.

Won't give in.


End file.
